Was ist
by irat
Summary: Rin hat nur eine Frage an Sesshomaru. Doch Sesshomaru hat Schwierigkeiten sie zu beantworten. Sess/Rin Oneshot ÜBERSETZUNG!


**Disclaimer: ****Mir gehört Inuyasha nicht**

AN: Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung von der Story „What is" von Star Rhapsody

Bitte seht mir meine Kommafehler nach. Kommas waren noch nie meine Stärke.

Für die die auch die Übersetzung von ATTWH lesen. Ich hab nicht aufgegeben, kämpfe aber noch mit einigen Stellen und meinem Timemanagement. Es kann sich nur noch um Monate handeln (g)

**W****as ist...**

Rin lächelt zu sich selbst, während sie eine zarte kleine Blume pflückt und sie ins Licht hebt. Sie glänzt so blendend, dass Rin einfach kichern und lächeln muss. Nach und nach stiehlt der Wind jedes Blütenblatt von der Blume und erlaubt ihnen damit, anmutig an dem Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens vorbeizuschweben. Sie lacht als sie ihre Nase, Wangen und Lippen kitzeln.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" ruft sie und ihre Augen zwinkern vor Fröhlichkeit. Sie hat gerade ein Strauß exotischer, verschiedenfarbiger Blumen gepflückt.

"Es ist Zeit zu gehen, Rin," sagt er kalt. Sesshoumaru beachtet weder die Blumen, noch den leicht entmutigten Gesichtsausdruck von Rin, sondern macht sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt und beginnt dem staubigen Pfad zu folgen, während Jaken sich bemüht nicht zurückzufallen.

Rin lässt schnell die Blumen fallen und rennt zu Sesshoumaru.

Sie wandern eine Zeitlang schweigsam, nur unterbrochen von dem gelegentlichen Grunzen von Aun.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" beginnt sie behutsam und versucht herauszufinden wie sie die Worte formulieren soll, "Was ist Liebe?"

Sesshoumaru bleibt stehen aber dreht sich nicht um. Jaken läuft gegen Sesshoumaru's Bein und beugt sofort seinen Kopf zum Boden während er mehrere nutzlose Entschuldigungen ausruft. Sesshoumaru nimmt keine Notiz von ihm als er über die Frage die Rin ihm stellte nachdenkt. Sie war so unschuldig und doch so kompliziert.

"Es ist nicht wichtig, Rin."

"Oh…" War alles was sie sagte.

xxx

Mehrere Jahre später. Rin ist nun ein vierzehnjähriger Teenager. Sie fängt an Dinge zu fühlen die sie nicht völlig versteht. Sie hat ein seltsames, immer stärker werdendes Gefühl in ihrer Brust und es fällt ihr jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sieht schwerer und schwerer zu atmen. Es fühlt sich an, als ob eine Schlange sich langsam in ihr windet und krümmt.

Sie versuchte Jaken zu fragen, er weist sie jedoch ab und behauptet, sie verschwendet ihre Zeit. Rin kann nur die Stirn runzeln und zurück zu ihrem Zimmer gehen, ihre Fragen noch immer unbeantwortet.

_Ich frage mich ob Sesshoumaru-sama jemals so gefühlt hat? Vielleicht hat er! Möglicherweise kann er mir sagen was es bedeutet…_

Rin verlässt ihren Raum mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie ist zuversichtlich, dass Sesshoumaru Antworten für sie hat. Es war eine Tatsache, dass er unglaublich klug und rational war. Da war nicht der kleinste Zweifel in ihr vorhanden, dass diese Möglichkeit versagen könnte.

Ein kleines und doch kräftiges Klopfen ertönt in Sesshoumaru's Zimmer als er von seinem Schreibtisch hochschaut. Mit einem leisen Seufzen, sprach er.

"Herein."

Rin öffnet zaghaft die Tür und betritt vorsichtig das Zimmer. Es war nicht angenehm Sesshoumaru zu verärgern, wenn er beschäftigt war. Aber in all ihren Jahren hier, war er niemals böse auf sie gewesen weil sie ihn gestört hatte. Tatsache war, dass er immer geduldig mit ihr gewesen war.

"Was möchtest du, Rin?" fragt er und schaute sie aus den Augenwinkeln an als er etwas auf ein Stück Papier kritzelt.

"Ich wollte dich nur etwas fragen …" fängt sie an. Die ganze Luft im Zimmer scheint verschwunden zu sein und ihre Lungen scheinen zusammenzufallen. Eine eiserne Faust quetscht ihr Herz, und fordert sie heraus es zu versuchen und zu überleben. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug spricht sie weiter.

"Was ist Liebe?"

Sesshoumaru richtet seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. In seinen goldenen Augen ist, aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ein wenig Überraschung zu lesen. Rin sah es.

Sie blinzelte neugierig und fragt sich ob sie vielleicht die falsche Frage zur falschen Zeit gestellt hatte. Aber seine geduldige Haltung deutet etwas Anderes an.

"Das ist nicht wichtig, Rin."

Also verlässt sie leicht beunruhigt den Raum.

xxx

Rin ist nun eine wunderschöne junge Frau. Ihr Haar glänzt und strahlt immer. Die Kimonos die sie trägt unterstreichen ihre Figur und es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass die Männer sie begehren. Aber sie nimmt keine Notiz von ihnen. In ihren Augen ist keiner von ihnen es Wert Sesshoumaru's Schloss zu verlassen.

Sie ist erwachsen geworden obwohl sie, in Sesshoumaru's Meinung, noch immer die Zeit findet wegen der ungewöhnlichsten Dingen zu kichern. Aber wenn es darauf ankommt begrüßt er noch immer ihren kindische Anschauung des Lebens.

Eines Tages sitzen sie von vielen Blumen umgeben im Garten. Das war Rin's größter Traum – einen Garten mit einer wunderbaren Vielfalt von Blumen zu haben. Sesshoumaru war so gütig diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Jedes Mal wenn sie im Garten spazieren gehen, dankt sie ihm mehrmals.

Die Sonne scheint auf ihre Rücken während sie bedächtig Blumen mit ihren geschickten Händen pflückt. Sesshoumaru fühlt sich von diesem Anblick verzaubert. Ihre braunen Augen leuchten wenn sie ihn ertappt wie er sie beobachtet. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln reicht sie ihm einen Strauß aus Lilien und er nimmt sie vorsichtig an. Rin's Lächeln verwandelt sich in ein Grinsen.

Als er sie fragt was sie denkt, lacht sie unbekümmert und pflückt wieder Blumen.

Das verwirrt ihn aber schenkt es keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit.

Die Stille ist laut um sie herum bis Rin sich dazu entscheidet sie zu brechen.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, was ist Liebe?" fragt sie noch einmal.

Er neigt seinen Kopf und starrt die Blumen an. Sie hat diese Frage schon so oft gestellt, aber er findet niemals die richtige Antwort. Es gibt Momente wenn er sich selbst die Frage stellt. Rin schaut ihn geduldig an, erwartet eine Antwort . Stattdessen erwidert er mit einem "Das ist nicht wichtig."

"Oh…" flüstert sie traurig. Die Freude in ihren Augen verschwindet.

xxx

Viele Jahre sind vergangen und Rin, die auf einem Futon liegt, ist eine alte Frau. Ihr Gesicht ist alt und faltig und doch besitzen diese braunen Augen noch immer einen Ausdruck reiner Unschuld und Fröhlichkeit.

Sesshoumaru sitzt neben ihr und beobachtet wie sie nach Luft schnappt. Er sieht immer noch genauso aus …Nicht genau gleich, nein…aber insgesamt noch immer der gleiche Sesshoumaru, den sie vor so langer Zeit kannte. Er versucht noch immer seine Fassade der Teilnahmslosigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten aber sie durchschaut ihn …Sie tat es immer.

Sie teilen ein paar wenige Momente der Stille. Er weiß, so wie sie, dass sie im Sterben liegt. Aber die Worte wollen nicht aus seinem Mund kommen. Jeden Tag, hatte er über Rins Frage nachgedacht …Was ist Liebe?

Rin entschwindet ihm jedoch schon…Sie fällt immer tiefer in die Unendlichkeit des Todes. Er möchte sie zu sich ziehen und sie festhalten, doch er kann es nicht. Eine Macht drängt ihn zurück, befiehlt ihm sie gehen zu lassen…Sie sterben zu lassen.

Rin kämpft um den nächsten Atemzug und dreht ihren Kopf zu Sesshoumaru. Sie lächelt leicht, aber es fällt ihr nach jeder vergangenen Sekunde schwerer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…?"

Er drückt ihre Hand um sie wissen zu lassen dass er zuhört.

"Was ist Liebe?"

Er bleibt still, wissend, dass es ihr schwerer und schwerer fällt zu kämpfen. Instinktiv, drückt er ihren kleinen Körper an sich und hält sie fest an seine Brust.

"Liebe ist etwas, dass ich für dich empfinde," sagt er schließlich.

Rin lächelt und schaut in seine Augen hoch.

"Ich habe lange gewartet um diese Worte zu hören …Ich kann endlich ruhen, Sesshoumaru-sama…Bist du nicht froh?"

Er drückt sanft ihre Hand und erwidert:

"Ja Rin…Ich bin es."

Er schaut hinunter und sieht ihre Augen geschlossen und ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

**ENDE.**


End file.
